A la croisée des hasards
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Point de vue de Ron sur les derniers instants de l'ultime bataille. ONE SHOT


Par Merlin et la fée Morgane, je ne peux me résoudre à penser que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ait pu se passer.

Mes yeux gardent pour seul objectif ce point de lumière qui représente pour mon esprit fatigué une lueur d'espoir qui n'a pas son pareil. Mes yeux se plissent et pleurent à cause de la poussière que dégage ce sol dévasté par la bataille. Mes pieds se traînent à cause de cette blessure qui m'empêche d'avancer correctement. J'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre. Peu m'importe de tomber ici… je suis vivant… peut-être pas lui.

Tout est gris autour de moi, champ de ruine, amas de corps et cris de désespoir. On a mis tellement de nos tripes que l'issue ne pouvait en être autrement. Voldemort est mort… mais lui ?

Et dire que l'on a préparé ça pendant tellement longtemps sans jamais pouvoir être certain de l'issu… sans jamais pouvoir être certain que nous gagnerons. Nous n'avions guère qu'une certitude… certains d'entre nous aller y laisser la vie.

Je n'y croyais pas ce soir… je ne croyais pas que c'était aujourd'hui que tout aller basculer. Un jour qui ressemblait tellement aux autres… chaud et sec comme la plupart de ceux du mois d'août. Et puis la nouvelle est venue comme un coup de poignard… ils avaient attaqué… dans un petit village non loin de Godric's Hollow. Un choix pour désarçonner Harry, nous avait-on dit.

Harry lui s'était simplement levé… simplement levé, mis sa cape et prit sa baguette. Sans un regard en arrière il a enlacé Hermione, frôlé ma main et partit en avant. A ce moment là, je n'y avais pas cru à leur technique d'intimidation… Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais si finalement ?

Ma main se sert sur ma baguette cassée en deux… j'ai bien failli y rester et ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. La pression était-elle qu'on en devenait tous aveugle. Assez pour ne pas pleurer en voyant le corps de nos amis tomber à terre. J'ai dû finir à la main, tuer un homme de main propre, salir mes doigts de leur sang et les regarder donner leur dernier souffle. Je n'ai rien ressenti… sur le coup.

Les souvenirs de ces dernières minutes me remontent dans la gorge et entraînent avec eux des substances plus physiques. Une main sur mon torse, je ne prends pas la peine de me cacher pour ressortir tout ce que je n'ai pas mangé. Par Merlin, je me sens tellement vide que j'en viens à avoir des pensées réellement noires.

On me tape sur le dos et je me retourne baguette en avant. Neville se tient devant moi, avachi, un bras pendant bizarrement sur le côté de son corps. Il tremble littéralement et me fait presque pitié. Lui a survécu, je suis presque content de le savoir… il a sauvé ma sœur.

- Ca va vieux ?

Je grimace et lui fait comprendre que lui. Il me présente son épaule pour que je puisse m'appuyer et j'y cède volontiers. Le chemin est de plus en plus rude… Je continue à fixer cette lueur au loin tandis que Neville se charge du sol. Il y a tant de souvenirs ici… des photographies éparpillées par terre, vestige d'une vie passée, des morceaux de tissus, des portefeuilles et même des baguettes. Je vois Neville se baisser et m'en ramener une, plutôt gêné. Je ne vais pas pouvoir utiliser la baguette d'un mort et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

- Par Merlin Ron… prend là ! On ne sait jamais.

Sa voix se fait faible et complètement dépité. Je retrouve en lui le gamin que j'ai connu à nos heures de collège, il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait… quelques semaines. Le temps nous a fait faux-bonds. Je saisis la baguette et la fourre dans ma poche, gardant la mienne dans mes mains.

On s'approche rapidement d'une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnu… elle pleure… à la recherche comme toutes les personnes qui sont ici de celui qu'on aimerait encore pouvoir appeler le survivant. A qui avouer que je n'ose plus y croire. J'accueille Ginny dans mes bras et l'entends me demander :

- Tu l'as vu ?

Je hoche négativement la tête et ses sanglots redoublent de plus belles. Elle n'y croit plus non plus.

- Il faut continuer à chercher Ron…

Bien sûr qu'il le faut. Je fais un signe de la tête vers Neville et il embarque ma sœur à l'opposé de ce flot de personne. Elle ne doit pas le voir… Pas la première… pas s'il est…

Je ramasse un morceau de bois au sol et m'appuie allègrement dessus, priant Merlin qu'il ne cède pas sous mon corps fatigué. Je frisonne… j'ai froid malgré l'atmosphère lourd de cette nuit d'été. Un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentue lorsque la main de Hermione rencontre la mienne. Sans comprendre, j'enserre son corps meurtri contre le mien et tente de percevoir ce qui la fait tant trembler.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre… il est là… Comme un malpropre jeté d'un pub, il gît sur le trottoir poussiéreux, conscient.

Je m'approche en espérant ne pas rêver. En espérant pouvoir croire que ce ne sont pas des réflexes post-mortuaires et je me crois revivre lorsque sa main enserre la mienne. Du sang jailli de sa bouche et il essaie de parler malgré le calvaire qu'il endure visiblement.

- Te… voilà vieux. Je ne… doutais… pas que tu… viendrais… Hermione est… là ?

Je me laisse tomber à genoux et fait signe à Hermione de s'approcher. Je lis dans ses yeux une peur profonde qu'elle rechigne à laisser transparaître. Elle sait tout comme moi et comme Harry que ceci sera notre dernier tête à tête à tous les trois. Une histoire de presque huit ans qui aurait du perdurer si seulement la vie ne s'en était pas mêlé.

- Vous allez… me manquer… tous les deux… mais ça… n'est que partie… remise.

Il n'en faut pas plus à notre courageuse 'Mione pour fondre sur lui et l'étreindre au risque de l'étouffer. Sa voix se saccade et je la distingue à peine dire :

- Tu ne vas pas nous laisser Harry ! C'est nous trois où rien…

- J'ai… fait ce que… j'avais à faire… Vous allez continuer… tous les deux… et je vous… interdis d'appeler… votre… fils Harry.

Son souffle se coupe de plus en plus et nous passons les minutes trop courtes à nous regarder… sans pleurer… main dans la main à penser que le temps passe trop vite.

Comment oublier la première fois où… Merlin qui m'aurait dit que j'allais être l'ami de Harry Potter. Qui m'aurait dit que j'allais devenir le petit ami de miss-je-sais-tout… la fille la plus exténuante de la planète… mais aussi la plus intéressante.

Vois plus saccadée… on le perd et je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire tant de choses et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il les lise dans mes yeux.

- Je… n'ai pas… peur.

Son visage se ferme, un dernier souffle et…

- Oh Ron !

S'en est fini… s'en est fini de l'épopée d'un héros… d'un ami. J'accueille le visage d'Hermione dans mon cou et ferme les yeux de celui qui m'a appris les valeurs de l'amitié. J'ai l'impression à ce moment précis d'avoir perdu 8 ans de ma vie… Fou comme un simple ami peut prendre de la place dans un cœur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- J'avais raison… il te ressemble plus qu'à moi !

Je tourne la tête vers ma femme qui sourit en voyant manger notre enfant… un petit garçon roux avec des yeux reflétant tout l'amour que nous lui portons. Merlin que le temps passe vite… il a cinq ans aujourd'hui et se goinfre de cette pièce montée, effigie du mariage de ma sœur.

Ma sœur… ma chère petite sœur à refait sa vie. Nouvelle madame Londubat, il lui a fallut du temps pour enfin se lancer sans se sentir coupable. Harry lui, est toujours là. Au-delà de ces livres qui relatent traits par traits sa vie, ils nous semblent chaque jour qu'il ne nous jamais réellement quitté. Peut-être est-ce dû à ce tableau que nous avons dans notre salon. Quel presque bonheur de l'entendre se moquer de nos railleries qui n'ont jamais cessé.

Je suis heureux… de nouveau… Père d'un petit Henry, je suis le mari comblé d'une merveilleuse femme. Ca aussi Harry l'avait vu… Ronald Weasley ne pouvait exister qu'avec Hermione Granger.


End file.
